


Show Me How

by HereInTheLaterNow



Series: Love in the City-State of Portia [7]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, Instruction, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow
Summary: A short drabble from the scraps of an upcoming bigger work.
Relationships: Female Builder/Higgins (My Time At Portia)
Series: Love in the City-State of Portia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Show Me How

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarrassing tho bro, like cheek burning embarrassing, if you see any typos (which there shouldn't be but two people and spell check just don't work sometimes) just shoot me in the head.

"So, lesson...what is it six? Seven?" She quietly shut the door behind her, stepping forward onto a soft rug. She was fairly sure he hadn't always had that. She guessed that it was there to quiet footsteps, she couldn't guess whose footsteps though. 

He was sitting on a couch at the end of the room, his hands clasped together. He looked up to her, patiently impatient. His button-up was halfway unbuttoned, his tie thrown somewhere to another corner of the room. He'd be angry with himself in the morning when he's speeding to get dressed to beat her to the commerce guild. 

She comfortably plopped down onto the couch next to him. Her eyes on him, just as impatient, maybe with a bit more blatant amusement. He stared at her, she could see the pink blush on his neck. 

"You're so tense, Lovely. Why?" She cocked a brow at him, leaning over him with her index finger placed delicately on his neck, gently brushing his collarbone. 

She was much bigger than him. When he was first introduced to her he was surprised that he had to look up at her. Past her deep brown, almost black eyes was a cocky sort of understanding. A _'yes, I know you, better than you know you'._

She took one of his hands. Her hand warm, soft, big, but comforting. She leaned forward to place a kiss on his neck. 

"Higgins?" She pulled him onto her lap. 

"What? Lathan, what are you doing?" He cried. 

"Why so tense, Lovely?" She smiled into his neck. 

"Why do you call me that?" He let out a surprised gasp when she kissed his neck. 

"You're lovely," she laughed. Her hand tickled his navel, making him squirm. The pink on his face turned red. Her hands fumbled with his pants. 

"You said, you came here, fuck," she pulled out his half-erect cock, cutting off his train of thought. "You came here to show me how."

"Show you how?" She grabbed his hip with one hand, the other gently wrapped around his dick, rocking him into her palm. 

"You know."

"I know?"

He stared at her in frustration, trying to put his feelings into words that weren't embarrassing. 

"Show me how to...pleasure you-someone. Not just you."

She smiled at him. "Well then, current lesson. You're so stiff, Lovely. I won't bite you, I mean unless you want that."

She let him go, licking the precum off her hand. "Okay then. Hands-on. Don't be shy."

He stared at her. Then he slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. 

"Don't be afraid to ask questions. Ask your partner what do they want, what makes them feel good. Communicate, Lovely." 

He sputtered. "You're making this hard."

"The joke made itself," she quipped and let her fingers brush against him. 

He stared at her, unsure yet aroused. His hands reached out for her breasts. She stared back at him. He tried his hardest to ignore her as he opted to just pull a breast from her bra instead of pulling her shirt off. His fingers gently massaged her pussy over her clothes.

She hummed in content as his tongue massaged the peak, her fingers gently scratched his scalp. "You ain't ask any questions but I appreciate the initiative."

"You!" He pulled away. "You are the opposite of sexy."

"For real? I wonder why you're so hard then," she pushed him back, her mouth against his collarbone. "I'm starting to think you like this."

She pulled his pants further down with one hand, letting her other fingers dance along his cock. "You're so precious. That lovely pink around the head. So cute," her thumb rubbed the tip gently.

"You have no shame!"

She could feel the heat radiate off his face.

"I think you like that," she teased. "Lesson cancelled." She pulled herself away from his neck and kissed her way to his navel.

"I like you, Higgins. So shy, it's a turn on."

He wanted to deny this but he knew that she could feel his erection against her one exposed breast. As if she knew what he was thinking she hastily shoved it back in.

"You were bad so no titfuck," she gently poked one of his balls which made his eyes widen in a split moment of fear. "One of these days you're gonna have to let me fuck that ass of yours."

"What the fuck?" Not that he was against that (not that he would tell her that directly) but her bluntness never seemed to grow old. She always managed to top herself, to keep him flustered.

She had his hips in her grasp once again, this time she coaxed him into her mouth. "One of these days you'll be a truly satisfying lover, until then," she took him almost whole in one go. Maybe she was used to it, maybe she didn't have a gag reflex, maybe she did but it was all a front. Regardless, she let him into her mouth easily, encouraging him to fuck her throat with little pinches to his sides.

She rolled her eyes, hummed, although maybe it was a sigh but his dick didn't really much care about the technicalities however, and got a good grasp on his hips.

She couldn't speak but he imagined if she could she's say: "Since you're so stiff I guess I have to take matters into my own hands, again."

She pulled him back and forth, jerking him around with surprising ease. She bucked his hips into her mouth for him. She was known to take the initiative, he couldn't be surprised and yet he was.

He finally snapped his to his senses and grabbed a fistful of her hair and fucked her throat, much rougher to her than she was to him. He made her take her fully, almost trying to see if there was a gag reflex hidden back there somewhere. She pushed off him with a pop, inhaling sharply.

"Fine then. You wanna be that way? I'm down."

Maybe he shouldn't have challenged the woman who could bench press him.

**Author's Note:**

> mermay portia fic coming soon


End file.
